


Your Highness

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Edd is part of Matt’s guards/servants, I’m just in too deep again, M/M, Matt is a ruler, Other, Tom has his monster form, Tord is his husband, Violence, major violence??, majorly Matt and Tord right now, rather graphic violence/domestic violence, this was inspired by an Eddsworld theory lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Matt is a psychopathic, narcissistic ruler, Tord is his husband. His additional ruler, though? Never. Monsters must be locked away, we can’t have them interfering with Matt’s rule.—Trigger warning for violence, not sure how extreme it is but it could be considered domestic abuse.—This was inspired by Ava L’s video on YouTube about Matt being the real villain of Eddsworld. I’m just, once again, in too deep. I love theories lol.





	Your Highness

**Author's Note:**

> I made italics and everything in the program I used to write this but they didn’t transfer, I’m also using a phone to post this and a03 is a bitch so I’m not going to try to get the italics back in, sorry. :(

Sitting in his throne, Matt looked down upon Tom, in his shackles.  
“Any monster shall remain shackled.” Matt’s voice was condescending as Tom looked up at him. Soon, Edd pulled back on the shackles with two other ‘guards’ of Matt’s, taking Tom back underground, where he was held. The cunning ruler, stood from his throne and looked down to the lower throne, where his husband stood. His additional ruler? No, no, he couldn’t have anyone else rule with him, he ruled on his own. But he needed a husband to at least appear he was a good ruler, now didn’t he?  
“Tord, dear, would you get me my mirror?” Matt almost growled out ‘dear,’ Tord looking up towards him. He seemed anxious and eager to tell Matt something. “What?” Matt’s voice was loud and it made Tord jump before he tried to appear confident.  
“Your highness, husband, I was hoping that instead of you peering into your mirror all day, we could go out and see the people that you— we rule,” Tord corrected himself so that Matt wouldn’t get angry at him again for saying only Matt ruled around the few people that were near them that weren’t Matt’s guards or servants. He stepped up the few steps to Matt and gingerly grabbed one of Matt’s hands, looking up at the tall, menacing man. Having to swallow hard at the fact that there was no way Tord would get out of his marriage, he held Matt’s hand up closer to himself. “Don’t you think that we should go greet them, husband?”  
Matt’s posture stiffened and he sent the guards and others out of the big room that he and Tord were in. Tord suddenly filled with dread as Matt’s expression turned utterly frightening. Stepping slightly back, Tord spoke softly.  
“Or we don’t have to today, Matt—“ Tord stammered out just before Matt grabbed one of his arms, yanking Tord close to himself. His teeth were gritted and he looked like he was going to throw Tord down the small set of stairs up to their thrones. Tord tensed up and Matt pushed him away, causing Tord to stumble back, falling to the platform where his own smaller throne sat.  
“You just want to get away from here. Away from me. You are so pitiful, you know that?” Matt’s voice rose a few octaves, sounding like he was becoming unstable. “But oh no, I won’t let you get away from me. You married me. No escaping now, Tord!” He was definitely becoming unstable.  
Tord stumbled down the last few steps from his throne to the flat floor, Matt slowly stomping after him. He panicked before realising if he tried to get away, his punishment would be worse. Matt got up behind Tord and turned him towards himself, before slowly leaning to Tord’s lips. His gesture said he was going to kiss Tord and Tord became desperate, hoping this was real. Sadly, Matt grinned at Tord before throwing him down onto the ground, leaving him gasping and bruised.  
“Matt, why do you do this?” Tord muttered, struggling to get up.  
“That’s sir to you!” Matts voice boomed, anger and psychopathy creeping into his voice. He walked over to where Tord had fallen and stood over him before leaning down to pull him off the floor. Tord cowered in fear in Matt’s grip. This only seemed to fuel Matt’s rage, “I’m not scary! I’m your loving husband!” Matt lifted Tord to his proper height before slapping Tord across the face. His head craned to the side and he put his hand up to his cheek.  
“Matt, please,” Tord trailed off, Matt’s grin growing and clouding with fury.  
Matt’s hand reeled back.  
His hand curled into a fist.  
He swung his arm forward, punching Tord in the chin and mouth, busting his lip in the process.  
Tord fell back onto the floor and tears started streaming out of his eyes and down the side of his face, trickling onto and into his ear. The ruler knelt near Tord, looking down at him and caressing his hair gently before getting up and pulling Tord to stand. He stood as the ruler forced him to, holding his hand up to his lip, in a sad attempt to stop the blood. The horrifying look of lust in Matt’s eyes struck Tord like lightning and he let more tears fall, Matt’s grin being inhumanely wide. Matt held Tord up and leaned to his face again, seemingly about to kiss Tord, Tord tried pushing back but Matt just pressed his mouth against Tord’s, licking at the blood and wound on his busted lip. Tord pulled back roughly, trying to get away, the saliva and germs burning in his open wound. Matt just pulled him back rougher, biting down on the wound.  
Tord yelped and forced himself from Matt’s grasp, Matt holding his arms out lovingly, in a “here have a hug” gesture but Tord frowned at him, then scowling.  
“No.” Tord said firmly before my raised a brow.  
“Excuse me?” Matt asked, pulling his head back, in mock surprise. “You don’t talk to me like that, you pathetic waste of life.” Tord’s face curled at being degraded and he let more tears fall from his eyes. Matt stepped close to Tord before grabbing his arm and slapped him hard across his face, twice. Tords head reeled back and his eyes rolled back, the pain giving him a pounding headache on top of everything. He shut his eyes tight and cried, Matt holding him and allowing him to cry into his shoulder. “Now, dear, you won’t ever try to make a fool of me again, will you?” Tord shook his head slightly in response, the pain really setting in. Matt nodded once, “Good. Now, fetch my mirror and tell me about how handsome I am.”  
Tord stayed quiet, walking over to where his mirror rested on a small golden table at the bottom of the platform for their thrones. He handed it to Matt and Matt took it, checking his hair and face before his clothing. He handed Tord his mirror back before grabbing Tord’s chin with his index finger and thumb, tilting Tord’s head up towards his.  
“Now, what will you tell them when they see your injuries?” Matt asked, sounding like he was talking to a child.  
Tord stayed quiet for a minute before earning a slap on the face again. He answered, “I foolishly fell from the platform of your throne when I wasn’t paying attention.” Tord told him, earning a hum of approval from the ruler. Matt teased Tord by brushing his lips across Tord’s, before dropping his hand and walking back up to sit in his throne. Tord calmly put Matt’s mirror back onto the table and rang a small bell that sat next to the mirror, signalling that the people could all come back in.  
They came back in, some of the women scurrying towards Tord, examining his red, bruised cheek and busted, bloodied, bruised lip and chin.  
One woman asked, “Do you need the doctor to come and help you, dear?” She sounded concerned, and with her hand on Tord’s cheek, he could only struggle to hold back tears and slightly push his cheek into her hand more, finding the comfort he longed for. He caught himself before she could ask though and slowly moved his head back into the former position. Before Tord could answer her, Matt scurried, worriedly down to Tord’s side.  
He held Tord’s arm, gingerly. “I think he’ll heal fine on his own,” Matt cut in, before faking empathy, “I mean, it’s only minor, the poor man was just being careless. But he should be fine, right, dear?” Matt glanced over to Tord and Tord didn’t look back at him, he just lightly chuckled.  
“Oh, I just fell down the stairs from his throne. I was being foolish and careless,” Tord forced himself to sound embarrassed and flustered about having to tell the woman. She furrowed her brows before looking back at Matt who had his eyes locked on her, “stop asking questions” written into his expression. The lady stopped and walked away, leaving Tord to be with Matt again. Matt returned to his throne, Tord following shortly after. As he slowly dragged himself up to his throne, that was lower than Matt’s, he caught a glimpse of the bloodlust in Matt’s eyes again. Slowly, Tord turned his head down to his lap, folding his hands as various people came to the bottom of the small set of stairs, asking to speak to Matt about their issues or needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Lolol should I even continue this? This was just a draft.  
> —  
> I also do have another fic I’m working on along with my High School AU one!


End file.
